Southern Plains Summaries
Omi *Read in heavy Russian Accent* We journeyed out into world to find and bring back the Fear Stalkers - what could go wrong? find and fight big floaty eye monster - is OK. we found big statue - an old warrior king lay his lady love here - good items? maybe, but is definitely curse. journey is long - no dragons found but we may be lucky - near where we fight fear stalkers we find weird dome? know little about it - seemed dangerous. after we kill and catch the stalker a glowy thing appears - it is powerful, time is stopped and we all feel fear, sickness and hunger - it was like a god - it took fear stalker corpse and left us after friend gives them teddy bear, we were safe but ran home quick. Cameron V. I got to really 'nock a few things around this time. We set out of Metzinger and traveled down the road until we come to the river. Seems that the river is pretty safe 'round these parts. Wasn't too long before we come up to some statue- no one wanted me to throw it. Anyway, eventually we came upon those tit monsters, wait... No, Femorians or something of that sort. I promise you, I knocked 'em real good I did. Killed one of 'em with one swing o' Betsy! Hit 'em right in the head. The little one, Per- Can't remember his damned name... Doctor I think. Eh, anyway, he stuck the other Femorian so good he fell down in a few seconds. Then all of a sudden we got ourselves ambushed by this shiny looking lady-thing! Everyone was throwing up everywhere, and even the grass and wind payed heed to this woman. Dunno what she is, but I'd be wary of 'er I would. Got money for me donkey. 'Nock wins. Ramiro B. Coins, Gods and Polliver News of the Imperial Adventurer’s Guild reached my ears; 2000 coins for a live Fearstalker. For this task I hired: Nock, Doctor Krayvar and a Barbarian with such a heavy accent I couldn’t tell his name from the other words he spoke. I decided to hire a tracker on the side, Louise was the name, good thing I did too. We journeyed along Knife Bridge until we reached the Ghostwoods, from there we went South and started the hunt. Thanks to Louise we got the jump on a couple of Fearstalkers, I had a feeling they were social creatures. I laid out a plan with the help of my mates, it worked out alright even if we took some unnecesary risks. We captured one alive, the other not so much. “I love when plans work out” I thought. Silly me, sometimes I forget where I am. Life ceased as time halted around us, I felt The Wheel stop. And there she was, standing in front of Krayvar, made of pure light. I felt my blood freeze. But I approached her, Jorg’s teddy bear in hand; after I gave her the teddy she demanded the corpse of the Fearstalker. She left after taking both my gift and her…loot?...time resumed it’s rythim. The way back to Metzinger didn’t prove difficult, more so because I wasn’t the one hauling the sleeping Fearstalker. 2000 coins, we’ll see if it was worth it, the streets talked to me and they whisper the Empire plans to synthesize poisons and toxins from these beasts. I must see her again…. Category:West Marches Category:Summary